


Go Bump In The Night

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt</b>: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur refuses to let Merlin top him. Sneaky Merlin decides to take him when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This mostly sticks to the promp. It might veer off a little towards the end. Be warned, this is basically a PWP. And probably a bad one because it's been a while since I wrote smexy happenings. It could be seen as dub-con with the sleeping but I intended for everything to be fully consensual. Arthur's just stubborn:) This is not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. And characters are not mine, I just make them do as I wish.

**FIC** : Go Bump In The Night   
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warnings** : Slash, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Taking advantage of somebody while they sleep, Dirty talk, Dub-Con, Fingering  
 **Prompt** : Arthur/Merlin, Arthur refuses to let Merlin top him. Sneaky Merlin decides to take him when he's asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin gasped and ran his fingers through the soft blond hair. "Arthur...." He didn't get a reply in return but considering what that mouth was presently occupied doing you certainly wouldn't hear him complaining. Arthur did something amazing with his mouth, and his tongue, can't forget his tongue and Merlin could feel his legs tremble from where they were bent on either side of the blond.

"Arthur...". Merlin found himself torn in two. A part of him wanted to let Arthur continue because he was so, so close but an even bigger part of him wanted to stop Arthur, ask him for something that he really wanted...

"Stop...Arthur, stop..." He tugged gently on the blond strands between his fingers and shivered at the obscene pop as a mouth left his cock and then shivered again as the cool air hit where just a second ago there was wet heat. Why did he want him to stop again? 

"What's wrong?" The question prompted him to look down at the blond which was a mistake as he took in the puffy red lips. God. He shook his head quickly and reached up to brush sweaty strands out of his face. He scrambled to his knees before Arthur and reached down, palming the other mans hardness, gently squeezing. Delighting in the answering groan and the way the others body curved towards him as if seeking more. 

"Nothing. I just want to come with you." Arthur smirked at him and reached around to grab him around the waste and made to push him back down. Merlin grabbed his shoulder and leaned forward, nibbling on and ear as he whispered. "I want to come in you. Please Arthur, let me. I'll make it so good."

His answer came when Arthur pushed him to fall back on the bad, the larger body following him down and pinning him there. He felt a hardness rubbing against his own in little circles, grinding down. "Not tonight. Tonight I want to shove my cock so far in you that you'll be able to taste it. Then after sucking me until I'm hard I'll fuck you again, so hard you won't be able to sit tomorrow. You won't be able to stand without it aching. All you'll want is for me to bend you right over the table and take you again, right there in front of everybody."

Merlin cried out as his whole body tensed, vision going black as he came with Arthur's honeyed voice in whispering dirty things in his ear. He was still mostly out of it when he felt Arthur pressing up against him, pushing inside. He wrapped his legs around the lean waste and groaned. He couldn't even remember what they were talking about before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin's hands scrabbled for purchase as Arthur's weight presses him against the cold stone walls. Both of their pants were open and Arthur's hand was wrapped around both of them, jerking them off with fast, hard movements. 

"God Arthur, please. Please let me do it tonight. You'll love it I promise. Please..." Arthur grunted and Merlin could feel the head buried in his neck move as he shook his head. The voice was slightly muffled but Merlin could make everything out.

"No, not tonight. Don't have the time. Have a meeting with fa-father. God, Merlin..." A mouth latched onto the side of his throat, sucking bruises as the hand jerked faster. "Ngh!" Merlin shuddered as his body arched, head hitting the wall behind him but he didn't notice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night. Another one of Camelot's feasts for some foreign visitor that Merlin didn't even know the name of. All he knew that he just spent hours standing on his feet and now he was hauling a drunk off his ass prince through the hallways to his rooms. "God Arthur, can't you help a little? Put one foot in front of the other maybe. Can't believe I have to haul you around after you were a prat to me all day."

Arthur grunted and Merlin found himself careening to the side for a moment before he could get them both upright again. "Fine, you were being a _royal_ prat to me all day." They finally made it to the door and Merlin pushed it open with his shoulder, kicking it closed behind him when they had both gotten safely in. He grunted as pushed Arthur towards the bed, watching as he landed half on it, legs hanging off. 

He sighed dramatically as he started pulling the prince's boots and clothes off, picking bare legs up and swinging them onto the bed. "Maybe I should start bringing you less to eat because I don't remember you being quite so heavy before." He glared half-heartedly before bleary eyes slid closed again. Merlin was in the middle of putting the dirty clothes in the right basket when he stopped, looking down the shirt in his hands before staring at the sleeping figure on the bed. 

Arthur always slept harder after he had been drinking. Maybe hard enough for him to get the first part of his plan done. He knew that if he could get Arthur to a certain point then he would realize that Merlin had been right all along. He knew Arthur liked the idea but that he was scared to actually go through with it. Not that he would tell Merlin that. He kept the shirt in his hands as he quietly made his way back to the bedside. Arthur was sprawled out over the entire thing, snoring softly. 

He slowly knelt on the edge of the bed and gently grabbed a wrist, freezing as Arthur mumbled and turned his head. After several moments of nothing more than the soft snores Merlin laid the hand above his head and proceeded around to the other side and did the same to the other hand, still being as gentle as he could. He didn't want Arthur to wake up until he had the man secured to the bed frame. He wrapped part of the shirt around the wrists, tying it tightly and the rest of it he would through the head board and tied it there as well.

"There." He stood back satisfied and looked at the blond man tied to his own bed, sleeping unaware. He smirked and went and got Arthur's oil pot from where he hides it and sets it down on the edge of the bed. He slowly crawls his way on the bed and sits between Arthur's sprawled legs. He softly runs one of hands up a muscled leg, just barely touching and watches as the body trembles. He does it again just to watch the result and then treats the other leg with the same thing. 

He's surprised to see that the cock that was laying soft and limp between the bound mans thighs just moments before is now half hard. He feels his own pants growing tighter and he forces his thoughts away from it. Tonight is for Arthur, the man just doesn't know it yet. He leans forward and ghosts a breath on the half hard flesh, watching as it twitches and fills a little more. He licks a long stripe on the bottom from base to top, taking a moment at the head to lick around it before pulling it into his mouth to suck gently. Arthur's whole body jerks and the cock in his mouth fills quickly.

He pulls away and watches as the cock bobs when released. Arthur's breathing heavily in his sleep, hips moving slightly as if seeking more. He takes a moment to dip his finger in the pot oil before taking the head back into his mouth, licking around it and gently tonguing the slit. As he does he trails the oiled up finger down from the heavy balls, pressing into the skin as they travel down to the puckered flesh that Merlin's never been able to touch before.

His finger circles it and passes over it, pressing gently as it twitches beneath his attentions. He can hear moans coming from above him now but when he glances up he can see the man is still out. He presses gently but firmly at the puckered bud and shudders himself as he feels it give way. His finger is enveloped in heat and he almost comes at just that. He forces his thoughts back to what he was doing and sucking the length further into his mouth he starts to move the finger in and out, letting the body adjust to the intrusion slowly. 

When he feels that it's ready the next time that he slips the finger inside a second oiled finger slides in with it. He scissors slightly and groans as everything presses down on him, squeezing his fingers tighter. He works at it until it looses up enough for him to move his fingers deeper. He searches around the inside until his fingers brush something that makes Arthur's own body jolt and a groan loud and long. The hardness in his mouth twitches and the taste of pre-cum bursts on his tongue and he can't help sucking harder, wanting more. 

His fingers continue to pass slowly and gently along the one spot and there comes another groan. Merlin can tell though that this groan is different. This is not a sleepy good moan, this is a waking up but still feeling good moan. He doesn't stop his fingers or what his mouth is doing as he looks up at Arthur's very awake face staring at him. His eyes are still bleary, not from sleep this time, and his cheeks are red. 

"Merlin." He croaks and clears his throat. His fingers twitch from where they're curled in on each other and Arthur tries to shift his shoulders. He doesn't look angry or troubled about his current predicament. And Merlin presses down harder on the spot inside him and he watches as his mouth opens to pant. "W-What are you doing Merlin? Let go of me. I'm a prince Merlin, you can't treat me like this."

Merlin pulls back with a cheeky smirk, licking across his swollen lips and watches as Arthur, eyes firmly planted on his lips, mirrors the movement. "I don't think so Arthur. See, I finally have you at my mercy." Merlin settles his free hand on the bottom of the knee joint and presses forward, pushing Arthur's knees towards his chest. This way he can keep his fingers where they are, doing what they are doing and still get his face close to Arthur's.

He leans his head closer and lets his nose nuzzle his way down from Arthur's hair to the side of his mouth. Running his tongue along the bottom lip, moving away as Arthur tries to capture it for a kiss, before kissing his way to the other ear. "Besides," he whispers, biting gently at the lobe,"I don't think you really want me to let you go."

Arthur's getting close, he can tell. From the way the air is bursting out of his lungs in harsh pants to the way his stomach is tensed and bunched up, to the way his legs are trembling. He gently extracts his fingers and Arthur will forever deny the needy whine that escaped before he could cut it off. "Merlin. Come on. I order you." Merlin chuckled. 

"You order me do you? Very well sire, you know you're every wish is my command." Merlin quickly arranges it so that Arthur's legs are over his shoulder and lines himself up as he grips the base of Arthur's cock tightly. "This might hurt a little. Make sure you tell me if it's honestly too much."

Arthur scoffs and glares down at him. "Honestly _Mer_ lin, I'm not some fragile gi-Oh! God...." Merlin would make a smart comment right about then if he wasn't currently occupied. God, he had imagined this scenario over and over again but nothing could compare to how it actually felt as he steadily pushed into Arthur's opening. 

"How's it feel?" Merlin asked through gritted teeth. Honestly it was a miracle he could talk at all at this point.   
"Burns." Hissed back at him. "Keep going. Don't stop."  
Merlin took what he said as the truth. Yes, Arthur was a masochist on the best of days and liked to think he was tougher than he was but he also knew how important it was to be truthful while together like this. It seemed like it took forever but the next time that he looked down he found himself unable to go any further. He was completely inside Arthur. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed to stave off his own orgasm.

Arthur hissed again and squirmed. "Move damn you. Do something!" Merlin surged forward and grabbed his mouth in a bruising kiss, letting his hips move how they wanted. And they must have been doing okay if the sounds Merlin was currently swallowing were any indicator. He didn't want it over too quickly and forced his hips to slow, and moved his legs further under him, canting Arthur's hips further up.

"Fuck, Merlin move! Damn you..." Arthur made a vain struggle to get lose and his hips surged up to egg Merlin on.   
"Beg me Arthur. Tell me how much you want it."   
"Merlin! Prince's never-"  
Merlin cut him off with a violent thrust and he thought Arthur might swallow his tongue.  
"What was that sire?"  
"Again. Move Merlin more. I order you too damn it! I'll throw you in the stocks! I'll throw you in the dungeon! I'll banish you from Camelot if you don't fuck me right now!" His voice rising with every word under Merlin kissed him just to keep him from waking every one in the castle. He figured threats were probably as close to begging as he was going to get. 

He was barely keeping himself in control anyways, he wouldn't have been able to last much longer. He took his hand away from Arthur's cock and grabbed his legs with both hands, hanging on as he slammed into the other man again and again. They were both so close to the edge that it didn't take long. Arthur came first, something else that Merlin was not going to forget, and the image of Arthur with his head thrown back sent Merlin over the edge. He only managed to pull up and flop down beside Arthur he was asleep before he knew it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin set Arthur's breakfast down in front of him with a grin. He stood there quietly for several minutes watching Arthur ignore him in favor of his breakfast.  
"So I was right right? You loved it I know you did. So now we can do it again right?"  
Arthur stabbed his eggs and without looking up replied. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Merlin." Merlin was still grinning as he made his way to the door. He waited until he was halfway to safety before throwing back, "So then I don't need to tell you that you should probably wear a shirt with high collar today then, sire."

Merlin managed to duck out and close the door before the cup clanged off of it. Arthur could still hear Merlin laughing through it though.  



End file.
